


In dunkelster Nacht

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wird Daniel den Goa'uld entkommen können?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In dunkelster Nacht

Daniel rannte, rannte, rannte durch die endlosen Flure. Seine Lungen protestierten schmerzhaft gegen diesen mörderischen Lauf. Aber er konnte keine Sekunde innehalten, denn er wusste, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um sein Leben lief. Die höhere Schwerkraft auf diesem Raumschiff machte es nicht gerade leichter voranzukommen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er sich durch einen zähen Schlamm vorankämpfen musste, der jeden Schritt doppelt schwer machte. 

Doch im Innersten wusste er genau, dass er den unaufhaltsam näher rückenden Wachen im Endeffekt nicht entkommen würde. Er schaute sich verzweifelt nach einem Versteck um.

Da, der Durchlass in der Wand, das könnte seine einzige Chance sein! Daniel zwängte sich durch den Spalt und versuchte, seinen stoßweise gehenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schon hörte er die schweren, metallisch klirrenden Schritte der Jaffa- Wachen direkt auf sein Versteck zukommen. Panisch blickte er um sich, doch es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Er saß in der Falle. Er versuchte nur ganz flach zu atmen, um sein Versteck nicht preiszugeben. Seine Finger fuhren hektisch über die goldenen, mit Goa´uld-Zeichen bedeckten Wände, doch kein geheimer Ausgang öffnete sich. Das passierte wohl nur in Filmen.

Resigniert drehte er sich um, als ihm die Schlangenkopf-Wache jetzt triumphierend: „Stirb, Mensch!!“ entgegenschleuderte. Hysterisches Gelächter stieg in ihm auf, als er daran denken musste, dass Jack diese Mal allen Grund hätte, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Er war heimlich in diesen Teil des Schiffes zurückgekehrt, gegen Jacks ausdrückliches Verbot. Doch dieses Mal käme jeder Vorwurf zu spät.

Die Spitze der Stabwaffe lud sich mit Energie auf und öffnete sich wie eine todbringende Blume. In dem Moment als der Jaffa abdrückte, warf Daniel sich instinktiv zur Seite. 

Er prallte mit voller Wucht gegen die linke Wand und schrie erschrocken auf, als sie nachgab. Völlige Schwärze umgab ihn und er stürzte. In immer schnelleren, Schwindel erregenden Drehungen raste er durch das Nichts. Wie ein Sprung aus tausenden von Meter Höhe ohne Fallschirm. 

Dann schlug er auf. Ein harter Aufprall, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen schien. Viel zu hastig schnappte er nach Luft - hyperventilierte. Bis es plötzlich in sein Bewusstsein drang, dass er noch leben musste, wenn er so hastig atmen konnte. Er zwang sich nur jeden zweiten Atemzug zu tun und tatsächlich wurde sein galoppierender Puls etwas langsamer. 

Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper, doch eine erste flüchtige Bestandsaufnahme zeigte ihm, dass ihn nur sein Ellbogen etwas schmerzte. Das war sehr seltsam, denn bestimmt hatte er sich bei diesem Sturz schwerwiegendere Verletzungen zugezogen. 'Wahrscheinlich der Schockzustand, der mich noch nichts spüren lässt', dankte er im Stillen und beschloss, für den Moment froh darüber zu sein.

Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Händen um sich. Er lag auf einer glatten, harten und kalten Oberfläche. 'Oh, nein!', stöhnte er innerlich, 'nicht schon wieder eins von diesen Goa´uld Gefängnissen!' Er war doch nicht einem Goa´uld entkommen, um bei dem Nächsten zu landen!

Langsam setzte er sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn von den Spinnweben der aufkommenden Panik zu befreien. Bedrückende Dunkelheit umfing ihn, und ließ sein Herz schneller rasen. Er musste nachdenken, denken, denken, doch die Angst waberte immer wieder heran, und machte das zu einem sehr schwierigen Unterfangen. 

Halt, war da nicht…? Doch, da war doch ein Geräusch! Und noch dazu ganz in der Nähe! Sollten die anderen auch gefangen genommen worden sein? Vielleicht in derselben Zelle wie er eingeschlossen sein? Jäh keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf.

„Jack?“ Das war nicht besonders laut gewesen. Daniel konzentrierte sich fest und rief diesmal etwas lauter: „Jack! Sam! Teal´c!“ Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit und hörte wieder eine Bewegung. Er ging auf die Knie und tastete mit den Händen über den Boden, während er sich langsam in die Richtung bewegte, aus der er das Geräusch vermutete. Doch! Da war jemand! Es klang… wie ein Rascheln! Hoffentlich nichts oder niemand, der dachte, er gäbe eine gute Mahlzeit ab!

„Jack?“, rief er noch einmal fragend.

Ein plötzliches, gleißendes Licht ließ ihn instinktiv eine Hand vor die Augen reißen. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er sie langsam wieder sinken lassen konnte. In diesem Moment, noch ganz geblendet, hörte er eine Stimme: „Daniel?“

Jack! Jack! Mein Gott, er war in diesem Albtraum nicht allein! 

„Daniel? Was machst du denn auf dem Fußboden?“, fragte O´Neill mit rauer Stimme und gähnte. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und blickte zu dem Archäologen hinunter, der vor dem Bett kniete. 

Daniels schlafbenommenes Gehirn brauchte noch einen Moment, um die Frage zu verarbeiten und die Umgebung auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Er saß auf dem Fußboden und Jack hatte gerade die Nachttischlampe angeknipst. Er war gar nicht tot! Er war gar nicht im Gefängnis!

„Daniel, willst du da heute Nacht sitzen bleiben?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill belustigt. Ein rascher Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es bereits 3:17 Uhr war.

„Nein, nein“, rief Daniel hastig und kletterte ins Bett zurück. Jack löschte das Licht.

„Warum ist es hier so dunkel?“, fragte Daniel, der nach seiner Bettdecke tastete.

„Dunkel? Ach so, sie hatten doch einen Sturm angekündigt, und als ich mich wieder daran erinnerte, bin ich noch aufgestanden und habe die Fensterläden zugemacht. Ich weiß, dass du lieber bei Mondschein schläfst.“

„Es war ein Albtraum, Jack“, seufzte Daniel. „Der Jaffa kam hinter mir her und wollte auf mich schießen… und dann war da diese goldene Wand… ich stürzte ins Nichts…“

Starke Arme zogen Daniel in die Wärme des Körpers neben ihm. „Morgen, Daniel“, flüsterte Jack, der genau wusste, wie ausführlich Daniel werden konnte. „Jetzt bist du erst einmal sicher und morgen erzählst du mir den ganzen Traum. Jetzt schlafen wir besser noch ein paar Stündchen.“

Er hauchte Daniel einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Daniel bettete seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter. 

„Ja, morgen“, stimmte er zu und schlang seinen Arm fest um Jacks Taille. „Und morgen kaufen wir auch endlich ein breiteres Bett, denn das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass ich diese Woche rausgefallen bin.“

 

\-----------Ende-----------

 

©Antares, 2003


End file.
